1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related generally to a socket joint of the type used in vehicular steering and suspension applications.
2. Related Art
Vehicle steering and suspension systems typically include one or more ball joints, or socket assemblies, such as tie rod end ball-type joints for operable attachment of a tie rod end to a steering knuckle.
Typical ball joint assemblies include an outer housing piece with an open interior and a one-piece stud. The stud has a shank portion and a ball portion which are integrally connected with one another. The ball portion is generally spherical in shape and is captured within an open interior by a pair of bearings with the shank portion projecting out of the open interior. Each of the bearings has a curved contact surface for allowing rotation or pivoting of the stud relative to the housing and to the bearing. Such ball joint assemblies typically also include a cover plate which closes an end of the open interior of the housing.
There remains a continuing need for an improved ball joint assembly which offers similar or improved performance but is less costly to produce.